A Little Thing Happened to Me and My Friend When..
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Hmm, summary... Well, this is my and Unicorn Lady's little tale that we've decided to share. Please read and review.
1. Part 1

Hey everyone and welcome to My (Melissa Davis) and Unicorn Lady's little story. Whether or not it is true is up to you to decide;) We could tell you, but we've been sworn to secrecy… ::Looks around nervously for you know who to show up and try to dictate what I should be writing:: Anyway, here is our tale. Read and enjoy and please tell us in your reviews what you think. Whoops almost forgot the disclaimer! Don't want anyone suing us, though its not like we have much for them to takeJ Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the Movie Labyrinth. The only thing that we do own is our own craziness.

A Little Thing Happened to Me and My Friend When... 

Okay, how to begin my tale? I know what you all might be thinking: "No, not Melissa!" To answer that question, yes, I have had an encounter of the Goblin King kind. Me, I was always skeptical about the fanfiction stories where listians met the Goblin King. I thought, "Hmm, it's just make believe." Boy, was I proven wrong! Oh, and I was not alone; Unicorn Lady, a dear friend and my beta reader, was also pulled into this as well.

Oh, it was a day like every other as I worked all day wishing to be anywhere but at work doing something I'd rather occupy my time with, like writing my stories. Traffic was horrible, luckily I had some good CD's to listen to, and I sang almost the whole way home. I do that, sing in my car or dance in my seat. Hey, when good music is playing it's hard for me to stay still and not sing along when I feel the urge. 

Finally reaching my apartment, I discarded with my keys and purse, and kicking off my shoes headed directly for my laptop. The internet is my friend. The usual dials of the connection rang in the air as I sat in my chair with laptop on my lap, sitting back and ready to enjoy the web and chatting with my friends. AOL messenger, a lovely thing indeed.

To my delight I saw that Unicorn Lady was signed on and sent her a message, "Hi!" the normal greeting when we first start to chat.

Unicorn Lady returned, "Hi!"

Well I won't bore you with our little discussions, though we find them entertaining, I'm not sure that you would. You probably want me to get to the point of this story. Before I go on, let me explain a little thing my friend and I do. We usually kid around making comments about a certain man in tights. Oh, the comments that we come up with. "Come on, you know you're guilty of thinking the same things!" evil grin. Anyway, it's a lot of fun.

Unicorn Lady: "So how's Things Change coming along?"

I sit back and sigh, lately I haven't had the inspiration to work on that one, "It's not. I think that I'm going to stick with doing one story at a time and I think I'll try to finish TWMC (To What May Come) first."

"How's the Searcher coming?" I ask.

Unicorn Lady, " Not good. Still stuck in the last part. Have you noticed that our writer's block started right after the Peach Cobbler Incident?"

My mind went back to a certain chat session I had with Unicorn Lady and it went something like this:

Unicorn Lady: "Guess what's my dessert?"

Melissa: "Ice Cream"

Unicorn Lady: "Nope…. looks around for anything suspicious Peach Cobbler!!!!!"

Melissa: "Hehe. Does it taste funny?"

Unicorn Lady: "I don't know…. let me try it…."

Unicorn Lady: "Hey, that's mine!!!! Guess who wants my peach cobbler?"

Melissa: "A Goblin or is it Jareth?"

Unicorn Lady: "still wrestling peach cobbler from J"

Melissa: "Tell him to go get his own. He's got magic, use it to do something useful besides primping and seducing young girls"

Unicorn Lady: "We compromised, half of the cobbler if he helps with my story…. No, I'm not going to the movies with you!!!!"

Unicorn Lady: "wrestle's newspaper's movie section excuse me, technical difficulties…."

Melissa: ": Hm, its almost noon over here. Brams has a drive through. Plan coming to mind but I have to get up to go get it."

Unicorn Lady:: "Oh, I thought you checked the notes I left you….(reading thru e-mail)…. Oooppppssss…"

Melissa: "The Kindred commentary?"

Melissa : "Is that even a word?"

Unicorn Lady : "Yeppers and yeppers….. got it right, too…"

Melissa : "I know I changed that restaurant part. I wonder what went wrong. I'll probably go back over it and fix it J "

Unicorn Lady : "okiedokie…"

Melissa : "I sent him a reply. Thanking him for letting me know about how to spell those Kindred terms. I even went so far as to recommend the Hunger series to him to read. I think I'm trying to turn a Kindred reader into a Labyrinth one. Hehehe!"

Unicorn Lady : "Hey, I turned one….. you could do the same….. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

(Note: I'm talking about Sadie, she's a HP reader, and rented Labyrinth when she read Ch.1 of The Searcher, and has been hooked ever since J )

Melissa : "You think that J is behind this wicked ideas of ours?"

Unicorn Lady : "Of course…Hey!!!! got smacked behind head"

Unicorn Lady : "Forgot he is eating peach cobbler…. :D"

Melissa : "Go and get him back. If you have some cobbler left stuff it down his tight pants…"

Unicorn Lady : "He just read over my shoulder, and says that is kinky, but sounds not that bad…"

Unicorn Lady : looks at him funny "Go away!!!"

Melissa : "Hehehehehe!!!"

Unicorn Lady : "I'm blaming the sprite for this…"

Melissa : "God, I'm still laughing over that visual…"

Unicorn Lady : "AAARRGGGHHHHH… Now really leave, please…"

Melissa : "Ask him if he'll come over and cure me? "

(Note, I was at home sick that day)

Unicorn Lady : "Sending him over…. Yes, go, have to work…. No, I'm not going to the movies with you and that's final!!!! BYE!!!"

Melissa : "Uh oh, he just appeared and is looking at me funny…"

Unicorn Lady : "Why, because of the cobbler idea?"

Melissa : "NO, I will not stuff that cobbler down your pants. Fine I'd rather be sick than to do that. Groase!!!"

Unicorn Lady : "hehehehehe…… I think he saw American Pie too many times…"

Melissa : "Oh, I think I hurt his feelings. He's giving me a hurt look… Ha! That's what he gets."

Unicorn Lady : "Ask him if he will go for Ice Cream with you…"

Melissa : "I don't think he is going to talk to me anymore. I think his pride's been injured…"

Unicorn Lady : "Poor kid…"

Melissa : "I'm playing my violin for him…"

Unicorn Lady : "hehehehe….. well, gotta go, need to go for some training…. I still be signed on, but nobody's home…"

Melissa : "Oops! He just left me without saying a word in return. I might want to watch my back for a few days… Okay, see you around."

End of Memory.

Typing away at the keyboard laughing at the memory I comment, "Hehe! Could be…"

Feeling in the humorous mood I type, "Hmm, let me ask him…" and to my utter surprise, after I click send I feel a hot breath tickle against the back of my neck, and I stiffen as I realize that I am not alone.

Eyes wide, I turned my gaze, not seeing Unicorn Lady's comments at my suggestion. There, standing directly beside my chair, was who I could only come to the conclusion to be the one and only Jareth.

There he was decked out in the familiar, what I've read about and wrote about, black tights. Oh, I had to swallow nervously at the sight. Dark blue vest and breast plate, his cape flowing out from behind him. Note, there was no open window, nor was the AC or a fan on to cause this effect within my apartment. Pale soft skin, thin sensuous lips that grinned in a mischievous sort of way, eyes mismatched…I quickly looked away before I could ascertain the color. Diverting my eyes, my heart pounding from that powerful and knowing gaze. I focused on his blond hair instead, as it was fashioned in that unique way that I've read about so many times. Tell you one thing, reading and writing about him can not even compare to the actual looking at him, standing only a few feet away.

I knew that my mouth had to be hanging open and quickly checked myself. I could hear my laptop chime, indicating that a message was being sent. Looking sideways towards the screen, I see several sent messages from my friend.

"Hello!"

"You there?"

"Um, Melissa?"

"Yoo hoo!!!!"

Slowly, I picked my laptop off of my lap and placed it down on the coffee table in front of me. Standing, I looked to the man, I mean, Fae, standing in my living room. My mouth opened to ask the obvious, but to my horror I can not make my voice work for me. It was no spell cast upon me, it was just me, after all, what exactly do you say to the Goblin King when he suddenly appears in your living room? A being that you have written about, conversed about, daydreamed about (come on now, who wouldn't), joked about, and read about. He was supposed to be a fictional character. Oh, how many times did I wish him to be real! "Be careful what you wish for…" quickly came to mind.

He returned my gaze, that grin making me more than just a little nervous, "Hello, Melissa. I see that you are surprised to see me."

Oh, that voice could make any woman weak in the knees! Well, I've always had a thing for guys with that type of accent. Instead of verbally answering, as my voice still did not want to cooperate, I nodded my head, my eyes still wide.

He came forward towards me, so I stepped back, but had to stop as the back of my legs met with the coffee table. He obviously enjoyed my discomfort, as he did not stop until he was so close that I could feel the heat that radiated from his body. How many times have I described him, how could I be so on the mark? He was in all purposes sexy, powerful, frightening, and all too alluring. Oh, boy!

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he commented, "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

Part of me did and another part of me didn't. Finally, my voice decided to come forth, though a little shakily, "Why are you here?"

His grin broadened, "Why, my dear, I'm a fan of your works about me. I have to admit that the Hunger was one of my favorites, though there is not one of your tales that I did not like."

My inner pride soured from the praise, "You read those?" I tentatively asked, earning a soft chuckle from his person.

"Yes, have to know about what my fans write about me." His expression turned serious, making me a lot more nervous, "I've noticed though that you've slowed down on your writings of me and have started writing other stories. Now, why is that?"

I could not believe my ears! Was he trying to tell me what I should be writing? "Let's get one thing straight, I write what I want, how I want. Hate to burst your bubble, but my life does not revolve around you!"

This response only made him step closer as he leaned to whisper in my ear, "Oh, but we both know that that's not true. How many times have you watched that movie, read my stories, and wrote those stories about me? Ah, and don't try to deny that Melinda in Secrets was not really you."

Oh my God! My eyes shot up to meet with his, as I felt my face redden with anger and outrage. How dare he? Okay, maybe half of that was kind of true, but…Damn it!

Jareth pulled away only slightly, as he looked down at me, "Though I would be honored to be the one to take your virginity."

My eyes widened, how the hell did he know I was…Son of a bitch! He might be sexy as hell and the object of many daydreams, but damn it, he just stepped over the line! "GET THE HELL OUT!" I seethed, outraged beyond belief. 

Oh, he must have been enjoying my outrage, as he only circled to the other side of me. I noted that I was still signed on and the phone cord was on the opposite side of where he moved. Damn it, I was wishing he tripped over it and fall straight on that arrogant face of his!

His body pressed against mine, causing me to tremble from the contact and it was not just from anger, "Oh, I will be leaving, but not alone."

My head snapped to the side, my face only mere millimeters from his, Oh shit!, "What?"

His hand swept a strand piece of my reddish brown wavy hair, his gloves brushing my skin, "You need inspiration, and what better place than within my kingdom?"

Before I could push him away, yell at him or hit him, which I was feeling to do every one of those urges, I felt strange. The sensation was one that words can not really describe, but strange would probably sum it up. Suddenly, everything fell into darkness and for the first time in my life I passed out.

¡ ¡ ¡ 

I just stared at the screen, not knowing what to say. It was not like Melissa to step out without telling me first. I tried a couple more times, hoping that she did not realized I answered her back…

"Hello!"

"You there?"

"Um, Melissa?"

"Yoo hoo!!!!"

It was puzzling, it felt like she just disappeared from the face of the Earth. I shook my head, my overactive imagination working overtime, as usual. I decided to wait her out, because I really wanted her opinion on a new Labyrinth story that popped into my mind.

Suddenly, I heard the now familiar chimes of a new message coming in. I smiled, as I saw Melissa's Instant Message window blinking furiously. I opened the window to its normal size, and read a very weird statement.

Melissa: "I'm sorry, but your friend cannot talk to you right now."

My sixth sense was telling me that something was seriously wrong. I could feel my stomach dropping to my feet, as I typed back.

Unicorn Lady: "Ha, ha. Funny, Mel. So, what's up with the melodramatics? You sounded almost as conceited as J." 

I frowned when I read the response. This was not good at all.

Melissa: "Who are you calling conceited?"

I smiled, thinking, "Ah, she must be RPing Jareth just for kicks. Ok, two can play that game." So, with a mischivieous grin, I started typing like there's no tomorrow.

Unicorn Lady: "If the shoe fits…"

Melissa: "Do you know who are you talking to?"

Unicorn Lady: "Um, let's think, wears velvet and ruffles, wears large amounts of eye make-up, very tight tights, high-heeled boots, and to top it off, is a faerie. And I mean that both ways. grins evilly Could it be His Royal Tightness himself?"

Melissa: "That does it. You asked for it."

I just stared at the screen, confusion all over me. I typed again:

Unicorn Lady: "Um, Mel, can you stop playing J for a sec? I really want to talk to you about some ideas I have for a fic…"

Melissa: "You still don't know who am I, do you?"

After I read the response, the first words out of my mouth were "What the hell?", when I felt a prickly sensation on the back of my neck. Something was not right, I could feel someone else in my bedroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silhouette with blond hair, and my first thought was, "No way!"

A smug Jareth was facing me, his arms crossed over his chest. His cape and hair were floating in some invisible wind from nowhere. He reached for my bed, and sitting down, he said, "Well, well, what have we here? If it isn't Unicorn Lady, the newest member of the list. Not so brave when talking face to face now, are we?"

I straightened up, my back flat against the bed's headboard. I kept staring at him, yes, he looked like David Bowie, but not quite. I narrowed my eyes, for some reason his presence felt familiar. I shook those thoughts away, this was the first time I've seen His Royal Tightness, after all. But then, I noticed something strange.

I was receiving the same scrutiny I was having of him. Don't take me wrong, I know he was not checking me out, because, let's be real, who would? But, he was looking for something as he was watching my face. I could not stand it anymore, and exasperated I asked, "What?"

He seemed startled by my reaction, and shaking his head, he said, "You look familiar, somehow. Have you ever wished anyone away?"

Okay, this conversation was turning absolutely weird. I answered, "I don't think so. I don't even think that there is a translation in Spanish for the word Goblin. Why are you here, anyway?"

Hearing that question seemed to get him back in business, "I am here because your friend Melissa has slowed down making stories of me to make other stories. Now, I wonder who could have influenced her, hmmm?"

Was he implying what I thought he was implying? Oh, no, I would not let him get away with that "Hey, just because I write other stories and then decided to start making stories about you does not mean that I coerced her in any way, shape or form. Besides, you know that the only reason why I'm writing about you is because I put you in one of those 'other stories' as you call it, and decided to expand on it."

Giving me a smug smile, he said, "And who you think gave you the idea to put me in that other story? Even that I'm not the main character, I'm curious how you plan to tie those two stories together."

He was starting to get on my nerves, so I decided to play along, "I guess you will have to wait like everyone else."

"I think your friend Melissa would not be too happy to hear you say that", was the answer I received.

I started getting worried. If this guy was real, he must have done something to Mel, "What did you do to her?"

He stood up, and said "She's in my castle. Seems that she needed inspiration, so what better source of inspiration than being within my kingdom?"

My curiosity was peaked now, "And you are here, because?"

His mouth turned into a mischievous grin, saying, "You are Melissa's beta reader and keeper of sanity, right?"

Not seeing where this was going, I asked, "Yeah, so?"

Jareth let out a sigh, and said, "If she is going to be in my castle writing stories, she will need you to assure her that she is doing great. You can use the time to create more stories of me as well."

Lovely, just Peachy. I sighed, and said "I hope that you send her laptop to the Underground. In the meantime, let me get some clothes to take with me. If what I've read is true, there is no way in hell you are putting me in a dress."

He gave me that smug smile of his and said, "Pity, you have nice legs."

That angered me, "How would you know?"

He pointed at me, when I noticed that I was wearing biker shorts and my Hogwarts t-shirt, "Oh… yeah, right.", I answered, in my sarcastic tone.

I left my laptop on the side of the bed, and went to my closet where I got my backpack, three pairs of jeans and some t-shirts. I put the clothes inside the backpack, except one of the jeans, which I put on over the bike shorts. I went to my bed, and put my laptop into its case.

Turning to Jareth, who was busy looking at my unicorn collection, I said "Ok, I'm ready."

The next thing I know, we are in the castle, in the throne room, no less. 'Very similar to the movie one' I thought, when I saw a girl sleeping there, in the small pool in the middle of the throne room.

I ran towards her, leaving the backpack and laptop aside, and took her hand, trying to wake her. When I got no response, I said to Jareth, "What did you do to her?"

Jareth just gave an exasperated sigh, "Relax, she is just under a sleeping spell." He then made a fancy hand gesture, and I could feel Melissa stirring.

I looked over to her, and still holding her hand said, "Melissa? Mel, are you OK? How are you feeling?"

Melissa opened her eyes, looking all around her, and then stopped, looking at me.

¡ ¡ ¡ 

Eyes fluttering open I heard someone's voice I did not recognize, but before I looked to towards her voice I scanned the room around me. 'Oh boy!' Suddenly the music from Wizard of Oz echoes in my brain, little munchkin voice, "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Blinking I shook my head, 'Were the hell did that come from?'

Focusing to the person holding my hand I looked to her puzzled, realization hitting me I asked, "Norma?"

She smiled, and said "Hiya, kiddo. I'm glad you're OK."

Overjoyed at finally being able to meet my friend and beta reader in person, I hugged her, "God, its good to finally be able to meet you!" Before she could comment, my eyes looked past her and my heart sunk. Memory came slamming back to me and I glared at the Goblin King, "You! Conceited, overdressed, cocky, Son of a…!"

Unicorn Lady's eyes widened as she suddenly clamped her hand over my mouth, and with a warning tone whispered, "Mel... " 

Swallowing my anger I realized my plight, I was in his world now and he could do…'Oh dear!' 

Amused by my outburst, Jareth stood from his throne and made his way towards us, his gaze locked on me.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' I mentally panicked. Don't read me wrong, I usually do not curse so much, but put yourself in my shoes! Jareth's eyes raked over my form, Unicorn Lady's presence the only thing keeping me from passing out from nervousness, fright, and the overwhelming feeling that he was the predator and I was his pray. 

With a cocked eyebrow Jareth broke the deafening silence, "Melissa, such words. I'm surprised at you really. So ungrateful of my generosity."

Oh this was too much, my inner need for self-preservation leaping out the castle window, "Generosity!" I laughed out at that, "You, the only thing you care about is your self. Oh Mr. High and Mighty Fae in tights! Please enlighten me as to why kidnapping me and bringing me here against my will to be generous?" I ignored Unicorn Lady's frantic waving of her hands for me to stop and met Jareth's cold gaze with a cold gaze of my own, that I've been told would put any being fleeing for sanctuary. 

Seeing her friends dilemma, Unicorn Lady stepped forwards only to be suddenly standing in a totally different room. Fuming, she thought, "Great, now she is really done for! I cannot help her now!" She then noticed her surroundings, "Wait a second, why does this room look familiar? This wasn't even in the movie!"

Noticing that Norma was no longer in the room and I was alone face to face with the Goblin King I felt a knot form in my neck. Backing away as he continued forwards I was tempted to push past him and bolt out the door but instead I felt the wall hit my back and I was helplessly pinned between a rock and a hard place.

Pleased with my discomfort Jareth leaned ever so closer, "Now Melissa, is being here really that bad?"

Oh, dear God! He was way too close and the way he said those words made me know the meaning to the phrase weak in the knees. My eyes frantically looked for something else to gaze at but with his proximity he was the only thing that I could see. Great!

Steeling myself against the wall I forced my eyes to look defiantly up at him, "Its not the atmosphere but the company!"

I watched half-triumphant and half disappointed as a scowl crossed his handsome face. Ugh, I have got to stop seeing him that way or I'm toast. Jareth let out a discouraged sigh, "Why do you keep pushing away what you fear?"

I could feel my forehead crinkle in puzzlement, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Jareth rose his brow at my answer, "No, your not afraid of me, just yourself."

My mouth probably looked like a fish as I tried to rebuke his statement with something witty but coming up with nothing. At my speechlessness he leaned forwards, once again pinning me up against the wall.

This time his lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "It could explain why you're having such difficulty with continuing with your stories."

Oh, I could feel myself tremble from the way his lips brushed against my ear. Before I can push him off and away from me the room blurred and shifted and I found myself in a room.

¡ ¡ ¡ 

I prayed that Mel would not get hurt, that mouth of hers was going to get her in trouble. The problem was that I could not be there to restrain her. The only thing I could do was wish for the best. Now, where the heck am I?

I looked around me, and saw that I was in some kind of study. There was a huge bookcase behind the big and elegant mahogany desk, where various books on magic were being displayed. As I was making my way to the desk a sudden flashback crossed my mind. I was seven or eight, in that desk, reading the books on magic and working into what looked to be homework, and a little goblin helping me get the ingredients necessary to make whatever I was doing.

I shook my head, thinking, "Where did that come from? That never happened!" I turned around at the sound of the big entrance doors opening, when I saw a goblin, peeking in. My first reaction when I saw him was happiness "Hi, Krunk, how are you doing?" The little goblin looked at me, confused, and opening his eyes widely said, "Norma? You're back!"

Realization hit me at that point. I just called a goblin by its name, and he seemed to know who I was. And then, that weird flashback kind of thing I had moments before. There was something wrong with this picture, and I intended to find out why. 

Even this small goblin seemed out of place, I always thought goblins to be stupid, but I guess there has to be some intelligent ones lurking around. This one must be one of them.

Warily, I asked, "This is going to sound strange, but even that it looks like I know your name, I have never seen you in my life." The little goblin looked at me sideways, and said "Of course you have! Have you forgotten us already? I remember when you used to take magic lessons from His Majesty in this very room."

I was still looking around while listening to the goblin, when his last words made my head snap right back at him, "What?!" The little goblin continued, "You must have been around ten, the last time I saw you. His Majesty was not pleased when you didn't come back. He even tried to find you through his crystals, with no luck."

This was shocking, as you can imagine. If that was true, why I didn't remember any of that? Then another thought struck me, "Um, Krunk? Why Jareth didn't turned me into a goblin? After all, I was a child in his kingdom." 

Scratching his head, Krunk said, "You really don't remember, do you? You were never wished here, so he could not turn you into one of us. You came here out of your own volition, under your magic power. His Majesty knew you arrived here by accident, and he decided to train you on the proper use of magic."

I was very confused at this point "Me, magic?" Deep inside I knew there was something different about me than the rest of the people I knew, but I never thought about it. And if what he was saying was true, why did I stopped coming here? Even better, why I don't remember any of this?

I kneeled to be at Krunk's level and said, "I think Jareth doesn't remember who I am, and would like to keep it that way until I remember everything. Understand?" The little goblin nodded enthusiastically, when I saw his eyes open wide, and starting to tremble. At the same time, I felt the familiar sensation I was associating with J being within the same room as I.

I turned around to face the Fae, "Um, hi J! Where's Melissa?" With a smug look he said, "She is resting in her bedroom right now. I suggest you go talk to her." Narrowing my eyes, I said "What did you do now?" I suddenly saw in my mind a picture of Melissa sitting on a big canopy bed. Then, I felt the study fading into nothing, Melissa's bedroom taking its place at the same time.

I carefully approached the bed, "Mel, are you OK? What did he do to you?"


	2. Part 2

A Funny Thing Happened to Me and My Friend When…

Well guys Norma and I got this ready and decided that we have enough to post. Our tale continues and whether or not this really happened its up to you to decide.

A Little Thing Happened to Me and My Friend When…

OOO

Startled by Norma's sudden appearance, I sighed dramatically and shook my head, "I'm fine, I guess. He didn't do anything to me, not anything harmful that is."

Norma quirked an eyebrow at my words, "What do you mean by "not harmful" It's J we're talking about here!"

Not really wanting to share what had transpired when I was alone with His Tightness, I shrugged and slid off of the large comfy mattress. Taking in my surroundings, I could not help but to smile. It was like a dream come true, maybe this being abducted by the Goblin King wasn't so bad after all, it wasn't like I would miss going to work or anything. My eyes widened at where my thoughts were going.

Turning to face Norma, I saw her watching me with her arms crossed over her chest, I bit my bottom lip, "Norm, don't look at me like that. I don't want to really talk about it. K?"

Norma let out a sigh, knowing that Melissa would tell her when she's ready, "OK." Getting a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, she continued, "Let's check this place out!"

Sharing Norma's mischievousness I rubbed my hands together getting an idea, "Hmm, what kind of trouble can we get into?"

She laughed in return, "My sentiments exactly!"

Waving my hand for her to follow, I crept my way towards the door and slowly opened it. To my chagrin, standing in front of the door to the room were two large armed Goblins. 

Armor clanged and dropped as the two turned towards the opened door. Rapiers in hand, they pointed them at me making me flinch back, "Hey! Watch where you point those things!"

Clearing her throat, Norma glared at the two Goblins stepping in front of me, "Gork and Bren, what are you doing? Get those things out of our way before someone loses an eye…"

Goblins forgotten, I looked to Norma with confusion, "Uh, Norma, have you been here before or something?"

Looking at Melissa, Norma responds, "I know is weird, but I know I have never been here before... but I keep recognizing goblins and places... that's impossible, right?" (Not wanting to really say I was really there until I remember everything, not just bits and pieces.)

Thinking it odd myself, I looked back to the two goblins and crouched down so that I was eye level with the two, "Gork and Bren right?"

They both looked to each other and then back at me, grinning from ear to ear with goofy grins. I gave my sweetest look, the ones that usually got me what I want, "Well, Jareth, the Goblin King himself, has told me that he wants the two of you to do something very special…"

Norma watched me with anticipation, wondering just what I was up to. With an evil glint in my eyes, I tried to think of something imaginative for them to do when it hit me.

Both goblins burst out, "Wha is it?"

Looking to Norma and then back to the Goblins, I wiggled my finger for Gork to come closer, so that I could whisper it in his ear. After being finished, the Goblin hopped up and down like a child that just got some candy and dragged the other goblin by the scruff of his shirt around the corner.

Triumphant in my success, I rose up and smiled to Norma, "That will keep his Royal Tightness busy for a while and teach him a lesson in how to treat us."

'Oh, God, hehe!,' Norma thought. "What did you say to them?" asked a curious Unicorn lady.

"Well, I told them that he was getting bored with his clothes and that he was wanting them to go and gather all of his clothes and soak them in pink die." I could not control my laughter after I finally told her, this would be too rich!

We were both laughing so hard that we had to hold our sides, oh it hurt, but it hurt so good. Shaking my head, I looked down both halls, "Well, left or right? Wait! How about both? You go that way and I'll go this way."

Nodding in agreement, Norma grinned to me and started her journey as I did mine. OH, this was going to be fun!

As I continued my journey of exploration, I was starting to regret my decision from earlier. Maybe splitting up was not the best idea. The halls were very intimidating and the silence got me thinking about being pinned up against the wall by the Goblin King. I stopped in mid step, 'Oh no! My mind will not go there. I refuse to allow him get to me. Okay, focus…I need to do some damage but what?'

Leaning back against the wall, well, it looked like a wall, but was obviously not one, as my back had yet to hit anything solid and I found myself falling backwards. "Ah!"

Landing butt first on the cold stone floor, I grimaced at the sharp pain shooting up my backside. Oh, that was going to leave a mark! Trying not to think about my sore backside, I pulled myself off of the dusty floor. Looking around me I found myself within a large strange room.

The walls were white; the ceiling so high that you could barely see that it was there. The ceiling looked as if it arched up into a point and in closer inspection of the walls, I could see intricate carvings or symbols. What those symbols were or represented was beyond me. 

Turning around towards where I fell, my heart lurch into the pit of my stomach, as there was no door. I tried not to panic; really I did, but being alone, trapped in a large white room, and having no idea where you are or how to get out… Well, I say I handled myself pretty well. 

I wanted to scream, really I did, but it just came out as a weak whimper. Damn it! I was supposed to be out causing mischief and having fun, not this! Clenching my eyes shut, I forced myself to calm down, 'Okay, one, J wants me to finish those stories so he wouldn't leave me in here. Two, its his castle right, so he would know how to find me. Three, someone will notice me missing after a while and then come looking for me.'

As I'm mentally listing reasons not to panic I slowly start to calm down. Remembering the movie and that things aren't always what they seem and not to take things for granted, I uncrossed my arms and walked forwards. It was creepy, let me tell you! I could hear my own footsteps echoing back to me with every step that I took. The room was so white that it was starting to look as if I was walking on nothing, but thankfully the pressure against my feet reassured me that I was walking on the floor.

Okay, I was getting nowhere fast, as it seemed that I had made no progress at all. Stopping, I crossed my arms and sat Indian style with a frustrated pout. Closing my eyes, I focused my mind on something other than my current situation. I pictured myself sitting in a field of grass with wild flowers of red, white, and purple. The grass danced about as the wind swept through. My hair was swept back away from my face…wait a minute! I felt that.

Eyes shooting open, I could feel my mouth just about hit the floor, or should I say ground. Instead of a white room, sitting on a white floor, I was sitting in the field I had mentally pictured in my mind. I gasped, a laugh escaping my lips afterward. This was totally awesome! (I know that's not the best description but that's the only way I could put it)

"Why do you act so surprised, my dear?" came a haunting voice, a voice that I had only dreamt about, but never actually heard.

My back stiffened and I turned towards the voice and I wanted to faint at the sight before me. It was him, that face, that hair, those eyes, that body (and let me say WOW!), "Damien?"

His gray eyes were alight with amusement, his lips curving up into a seductive smile, "That is the name that you gave me. I am honored to finally have the chance to meet my creator."

I shot up off the ground so quick that my head was spinning, "You…I created…but…that's…I mean…you were…" For the life of me, a coherent sentence was not forthcoming. 

He circled me, that look within his eyes making me tremble, "Why so nervous? Do you think that I could harm the one who created me, my kind? We all exist because you wrote us and people read about us and their imaginations embraced us."

There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, but of what, I was not sure. This Wolfen now standing in front of me, his eyes burying into mine, I created him. Okay, let me just say, if you ever meet someone that you had made up with your own imaginings and spent hours upon hours working on perfecting, being shell shocked is only the tip of the iceberg on what goes through your head.

Before I can even think to blink he was within inches of me, his nose only mere millimeters with mine. His eyes were so captivating, his presence fogging my senses or rational thoughts. As I felt his hands caress the side of my cheek, let me just say, "Oh boy!" 

My eyes closed and I could feel him leaning near and I waited…and waited…and waited. Okay, I could have sworn that he was going to kiss me! Eyes opening, I blanched.

Instead of seeing Damien and his mesmerizing gray eyes, I saw two mischievous mismatched ones belonging to his Royal Tightness in the flesh. I nervously laughed and tried to step away, but he prevented me from doing so as I felt his hands holding my arms successfully grounding me to my spot.

Jareth's voice was low and husky; I had to force myself to remember who exactly it was in front of me, "Enjoying my room of dreams?"

"I…wha…ye…what did you do with Damien?" I was starting to retain my senses and pulled myself out of his grasp, though there was a part of me that wished that he had kissed me. Yeah, like I was going to admit that! Not to mention the fact that Jareth had just ruined a perfect moment, and damn it, it's just been too long since I had a good kiss!

I noticed as I pulled away that the room had returned back to the white empty space of when I first came into the place. Damien was no figment of a dream; he was real, that I was sure of. I could have sworn that I caught a spark of something within Jareth's eyes, but it was so quickly hidden I had not the chance as to ascertain what it was.

OOO

We were both laughing so hard that we had to hold our sides, oh it hurt, but it was worth it. Melissa shook her head, while looking down the hall both ways, "Well, left or right? Wait! How about both? You go that way and I'll go this way."

Nodding in agreement, I gave her my best mischievous grin and turning right, I started through the hallway.

Getting an uneasy feeling, I started looking at various doors in the hallway, something telling me in the back of my mind, that I've been here before.

I decided to test my theory. Stopping at one of the doors, I closed my eyes, trying to feel what the room was, and I muttered, "Music room."

Lo and behold, when I opened the door, I saw an enormous room, a grand piano in one of the corners, as well as a harp, a flute, and some other instruments, I did not recognize.

Turning to leave the room, I saw a set of drums in a corner. My lips turned up unconsciously, this bit of info could be useful later, I could annoy J playing that thing for a while.

Closing the door behind me, I decided to venture up a bit more, and something made me stop. A door next to me was beckoning for me to get inside. I frowned; the only thought in my mind was "Toy room?"

Opening the door, I gasped at the contents inside. It wasn't because there was every toy imaginable a kid would want, but in a corner were all my childhood toys I thought I had lost a long time ago.

My mind went racing, my mind thinking, "But this is impossible, all my toys were lost in the fire..." when I noticed traces of soot in my toys. Taking one of my favorite dolls, I lifted the skirt, and I started shaking as I saw it, my name inscribed in the doll with a black marker.

Could it be possible, then? I remember being about five; trapped in the fire, with no escape, and wishing I was anywhere but there. Funny enough, I don't have that many recollections of my childhood from that moment on until I was about ten years old.

Almost five years of my life missing, which is strange, because I always had this uncanny ability to remember things since I was very little, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember much.

I could remember stuff I did at school, but what happened afterwards was a blur to me. Deciding it was enough reminiscing for one day, I left the room quickly.

Absentmindedly now, I kept walking thru the corridor, not looking where I was going. My mind was trying to process the information that was becoming clear in the back of my mind.

Then, it looked that it was true what Krunk said. I had been here before. He said I left the last time when I was ten, which is about the same time I started remembering my childhood memories.

Why couldn't I remember a fantastic place like this? And Krunk said also something about magic. I was learning magic under Jareth's tutelage? Something had to have happened, I wouldn't have stop coming to this place just because.

Then another thought hit me. This was supposed to be from a movie, not real. But I was here, 6 years before the movie even made it to the theaters. And I remember, making some weird comments to my friends, which were looking at me funny, "The hill is not right, the tree is bigger.", or "The fireys are a bit taller than that."

Opening the door to the sewing room, I sat in one of the comfy chairs, trying to figure everything out, trying to remember my time here. I closed my eyes and relaxed, my head against the back of the chair, when a voice said, "I have a bone to pick with you."

I immediately opened my eyes, but didn't see anyone there. Feeling a bit stupid, I asked, "Who's there?" For a few seconds I didn't hear anything, then an amused and very male laughter. 

Turning my head towards the direction, I looked up, and to my surprise, there was someone floating two feet from my head, sitting indian style, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

I couldn't help but notice his long blond almost platinum hair, and his pointed ears. Curious, I asked, "Who are you?" Grinning widely, he answered with another question, "Don't you know?"

Smiling, I decided to answer his question with another one, "Should I?" He descended, standing at floor level. Giving a bow, he said, "Robin Goodfellow, at your service, Milady." I opened my eyes widely, the words coming out of my mouth automatically, "Puck?"

Smiling, he looked directly into my eyes and took my hand and kissing the back of it, he said, "Ah, I see you do recognize me. But please tell; are you under some kind of spell? Seems that the only thing you can mutter are questions."

Blushing, I averted my gaze from his, and said, "No, I'm sorry. Actually, I am not, but you started it.", not helping but smile at this unique fellow. Seeing mischief clearly in his eyes, he said, "I think you are right, I did. Now, lets discuss the reason why I'm here. I am very disappointed with you."

Confused, I asked, "What! Why? What did I do?" He rolled his eyes, and gracefully sitting in the plush chair next to mine said, "Are we going to start that again?"

Sighing, I reclined to look at him better, and said, "No. But I don't understand what you are talking about."

Shifting in his chair, he continued, "Your story. That's what I'm talking about. I'm in there, for only less than a line."

Trying to remember how the story went, I said, "But that's not true. You were there from the beginning."

He looked at me, and said; "I don't think being portrayed as an old lady, that casually turns out to be myself in disguise counts. I am in and out, just like that. I heard that you are creating a new part for your story. I want to be in it."

Arching an eyebrow, I said, "Listen, Puck. I cannot make any promises, that third part is still in my mind, and who knows how is going to turn out. I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep later. But I'll promise to think about it. That's the best I can do right now."

Curiosity got the best of me, and I asked, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you might be in Avalon, or Fae kingdom, or whatever you want to call it." He smiled, and said, "I'm here to pay a visit to an old friend. Even that I annoy him to no end, he's always good for a laugh. Speaking of which, where's Tights?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Tights? You call him that and you are still alive? " He smiled, and said, "He might be a royal pain in the butt, but deep down he likes me." Then he looked at me, the mischievous gleam more apparent, "Deep, very deep down." After that answered, I could only do one thing. I laughed myself silly.

My thoughts suddenly wondered to Melissa, a sense of foreboding invading me. Sobering up quickly, I sad, "I have to go. My friend is in trouble." Puck looked at me, and said, "I will go with you. I want to meet this friend of yours. How did you got here, anyway?"

Making our way back, I told Puck what Jareth had done, and what we were doing to get him back. Smiling, he said, "We need to do something to make him change his wardrobe, it will be hilarious."

Biting my lip, I decided to tell him about my apparent familiarity with the labyrinth and its inhabitants. He stopped, and looked at me with narrowed eyes, like he was searching for something. Just like Jareth did back at my house.

His frown turned into a smile, and he said, "I see it, deeply hidden, but is there. And very strong it is too." "What do you see?", I asked, curious and frightened at the same time. 

Giving me a sincere smile, he said, "You, my dear, have Fae ancestry. Have you ever felt that you are different somehow from the others that surround you, but can't explain why?"

Frowning, I answered, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He sighed, like it was so obvious he couldn't believe I did not understand, "You have inherited the Fae magic from your ancestors, which is a very rare thing indeed, as yours is very strong. If you don't learn how to control it, it could be disastrous."

Not even thinking, I said, "That's what uncle J said to me when I arrived here." Puck arched one eyebrow elegantly, and I clasped my hand on top of my mouth. "Did I just say that?" Giving me an amused look, Puck simply nodded.

The foreboding feeling that had gone, returned, this time stronger, and I said, "We have to find Melissa." Taking his hand, I continued leading through the hallway, closing my eyes for a second to be guided by my feelings.

When I opened them back again, I gasped. We were in a white room, strange symbols in the walls, somehow familiar. I looked at Puck, asking, "Where are we? Where did you take us, Puck?" He looked at me, and said, "Me? I did not do any of the sort." Looking over my shoulder, he asked, "Is that your friend over there?"

I turned around, to see Melissa being held against the wall by none other than His Tightness himself. Puck started floating again next to me, and looking around with his hands on his chin, he said, "Oh, how dull of you, Tights." 

With a wave of his hand, the bright white room was transformed into a nice rose garden, roses of all colors shapes and sizes everywhere. A beautiful fountain featured in a corner, a statue of a fairy carrying an urn with water sprouting from it on top. There were several benches to admire the garden, as well.

Taking my hand, he sat down in one of the benches, motioning for me to sit next to him. As I sat down, I noticed that a very annoyed Goblin King and a very confused Melissa were looking at us.

With a mischievous smile, Puck said, "I would think in the room of journey you could think of somewhere better. This is more like it!" I noticed Jareth's frown, and Melissa's look. She then turned to Jareth, and angrily she said, "I thought you said that this was the room of dreams?"

Puck was really enjoying the show. With a big grin on his face, he put his head close to mine, and whispered in my ear, "Oh, poor Jareth,. He's busted!" I looked back to Puck, and grinning, I said, "This should be interesting now, lets just watch and see what happens." 

OOO

Relief flooded my being as I saw Norma, but who was that with her? As I studied this new person, or should I say Fae those ears are a dead give away, I heard his words. 

And what he said angered me beyond measure, that jerk lied to me, "I thought you said that this was the room of dreams?"

Jareth looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but then his usual indifferent mask came up, "It can be both actually," he returned coolly.

Yeah, uh huh, right! Like I'm THAT gullible! Looking down at his hands that were still holding my arms I glared back up at him with narrowed eyes. "Let go," I warned my voice laced with harmful intent. 

"And if I don't?" he commented as he pressed his body against mine causing me to gasp out in slight surprise.

Okay, so I SHOULD have been expecting this from him, but damn it, was it distracting! Seeing him starting to lower towards me, my eyes widened and I pushed him away, "NOT going to happen!"

Brushing past him I headed towards the bench to where Norma and who ever that was, was sitting beside each other on a bench. I had to admit that this place was breath taking, but my wonderment was short lived as his majesty (and I use that sarcastically) grabbed a hold of my arm. I was stunned at that moment, as I could feel his power emanating from his touch. Jareth was not a happy camper.

Jareth pulled me back, his hot breath rasped against my ear as I shot a terrified look to Norma, who suddenly stood a look of fear on her face. "Take care how you address me, child!" he hissed, "You are no longer in your world, my dear, and the rules here on etiquette are much different." His eyes pierced into mine, his voice softening in a seductive tone, "And I take what I want."

My eyes were wide open, my mouth slightly parted in a stunned and frightened expression. I could think of nothing to say or do; only praying that Norma would come to my aid somehow. In that moment, he bent down slightly and pressed his lips to mine.

I pressed my hand against his chest, my strength leaving me as he skillfully took my mouth into his. I've been kissed before, even though it has been long time since, but this… Every ounce of his power, his sexuality was tasted in that moment. As he pulled away I could only look to him with a bewildered stare. Damn that man, err…Fae could kiss. It was then that I felt Norma come up to me from behind.

OOO

As soon as I saw Jareth's intentions, I looked at Puck and said to him. "I think is time we get out of here." Puck nodded in agreement, so I stood up and went behind Melissa, who was looking at Jareth like a deer caught in headlights.

Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, I gave Jareth an angry glare, making him arch an elegant eyebrow while looking at my expression. In a mocking, cold tone, I said, "Excuse us, Jareth, but I think is time for us to leave. Goodbye." Giving him an icy smile while we disappeared from the room, I thought I saw a surprised expression on his face.

The room around us shifted into a clearing surrounded by trees, green grass and flowers all around us. The place was beautiful. I turned to look at Puck and said, "Puck, where did you take us?"

Melissa turned around towards us, and looking at the Fae next to me said, "Puck? You're Puck?" Puck just smiled and bowing gallantly said, "At your service, milady. Any friend of Norma's is a friend of mine." Taking her hand and kissing the back, he said, "Is a pleasure to meet you, Lady..." 

Melissa just smiled and said "Melissa. It's an honor to meet you, Puck."

Still looking around the place where Puck took us, I asked in frustration, "Could someone please tell me where the heck are we?" A voice I have never heard before said, "You are in the Glendalion Forest." Turning around, I saw a very handsome man, short brown wavy hair, expressive gray eyes and a sensual smirk on his lips. Looking at my friends, I saw Melissa widen her eyes, her face, turning a pale white, and only one word escaping her lips, "Damien!"


End file.
